


Breathless

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: All of the Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Type, Tharn has a lot of love, Type has a lot of feelings, because they are the sweetest in tender moments, breath sharing, just lots of gentle sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Tharn and Type are deeply in love, and while Tharn has a pretty good handle on the whole thing, Type sometimes doesn't understand how Tharn could like someone like him, foul-mouthed and angry. It isn't exactly easy for him to ask about it, either. Tharn is more than willing to show him, in words and kisses and more. It all leaves them both a bit breathless.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 402





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I got a thought in my head for Tharn and Type sharing breath in a kiss and this is what came of it. A soft and introspective conversation, making love, and being in love. It came out much, much longer than I anticipated, as well, and it's late, so I have not proof read anything. I hope you enjoy it, all the same!

Tharn was sitting, leaning back on the couch when Type approached, looking over at him with a strange expression on his face. Reaching out a hand, Tharn beckoned him closer, “Type?”

Type took the hand and let himself be pulled down onto the couch, but rather than sit beside Tharn, he climbed into his lap, straddling Tharn’s hips. Lifting their clasped hands, Tharn threaded their fingers together, felt the loose muscles in Type’s hand gradually flex as he squeezed it. He studied Type’s face, watched his warm, soft eyes focus on their joined hands. 

Slowly, fondly, Type ran his thumb over Tharn’s thumb, over the ring there, over his knuckle, and back down again. Tharn let it happen and wondered what was going through that beautiful boy’s mind. Sometimes Type got like this, strangely introspective, or thoughtful, and it often came out in moments of tender affection. It was almost like he was trying to understand this, all of this, his feelings, their relationship. Maybe he wondered how they got to this point, how everything worked. Maybe he was thinking about how happy he was. It was all just Tharn’s best guess, because Type didn’t talk about what was on his mind in moments like this.

Type’s soft eyes left their hands and turned to gaze upon Tharn’s face. His eyelids were only half open, but Type didn’t look drowsy or drunk, just soft, so much softer around the edges than his usually hard and rough surface. Their hands lowered down to rest between them and Tharn looked over Type’s beautiful face wistfully. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that the man before him was truly his. He lifted his free hand to gently graze the backs of his fingers across Type’s cheek, watching as Type closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into that touch. 

“You’re beautiful, Type...” The words slipped from Tharn’s lips, a hushed whisper, like a secret.

Type smiled at them, peering at Tharn, “When I’m not pissed off?” 

Tharn couldn’t help the little laugh that formed in his throat at that flippant remark. “Mm... even when you’re pissed off.”

Type scoffed softly, closed his eyes, and shook his head. He pressed his hand to the back of Tharn’s, keeping it on his cheek, as if worried the shake of his head would jar it loose. He turned and placed a kiss to Tharn’s palm, lips lingering there for just a moment. 

“You’re beautiful like this, though,” Tharn continued, sensing Type would allow him to be romantic right now. 

“Why?” Type didn’t open his eyes, but didn’t shy away either. Maybe it was easier to ask questions and face confessions with his eyes closed, half hidden in Tharn’s large hand. Type’s golden skin looked that much darker against Tharn’s pale fingers, and Tharn loved that, too.

“Because you’re fierce, Type. Strong, stubborn, foul mouthed...” Type opened one eye to glare at Tharn, which made the other man laugh, and smile plaintively. “Because of that, when you look like this, it’s that much sweeter.” The words seemed to hit the mark and Type smiled in his shy little way, eyes closing again and nuzzled more into Tharn’s hand. Type was happy, satisfied with Tharn’s answer. 

Tharn wasn’t sure if Type wanted to continue the conversation or just enjoy silent touches. He didn’t say anything for a long time, and so neither did Tharn. He brushed his thumb along the corner of Type’s eyebrow, smoothing down the short hairs, rubbing little circles over his temple. Tharn wished he could bottle this moment up and keep it forever in his heart. But the fleetingness of times like this were what made them so precious.

“I love you, Type...” The words were spoken through a content sigh, half-way subconscious. 

Type carefully pulled Tharn’s hand down from his cheek, held both of his lovers hands together, looking down at them. He toyed with Tharn’s fingers and traced the lines on his palm. Normally, words of love made Type scowl or curse or smile, rarely did they make him frown thoughtfully like this. Something was going through his mind and Tharn didn’t know what it was.

“Type, what’s wrong?” He squeezed Type’s hands and tried to make him look up. 

“Nothing, really.” Type shook his head, but despite his words, his voice was soft. “Just wondering... I’m mean, and don’t think about your feelings all the time, and I curse at you... but you love me.”

“Ohh,” Tharn seemed to understand now and nodded. He pulled his hands free and set them on Type’s hips, pulling the slim man further into his lap. Looking up into those big, brown eyes, Tharn spoke honestly. “Type. You have a lot of emotions, and you wear all of them on your sleeves. Sometimes you lash out before you think...” Tharn tried to choose his words carefully, so as not to hurt Type or make him worry, “But when you hurt me... you realize it when you calm down. You always try to make it up to me, even when you don’t know what to do, you always try.” 

Type blinked down at Tharn and he could see the gears turning behind those eyes, as Type tried to figure it all out. “You love me... because I try?” His brows furrowed in uncertainty. 

Tharn chuckled quietly and leaned in to kiss Type’s cheek. “It’s one of the reasons. If you didn’t care about me, you wouldn’t try, right?” Type considered this, then nodded in agreement. “I also love... you’re passionate. About me, about football.” Tharn could see the way these words were making Type’s smile grow little by little. “You’re smart too. At least when it comes to school.”

That made Type glare at Tharn and hit his chest. It made Tharn laugh, though, and even after the smack, Type left his hand resting on Tharn’s chest, which was a warm and welcome weight. “Go back to saying nice things,” Type insisted.

“Mm... You look good, too. You’re tall, tan, also the perfect size to hold...” Tharn wound his arms around Type’s slim waist, pulling him in closer. His shoulders shrugged up and his other hand joined the first pressed to Tharn’s chest. It made him look delightfully small, despite his height. 

“Go on...” Type grinned, his voice teasing, but Tharn could tell he was loving this too.

“You’re also very...” Tharn kissed Type’s cheek. “Very,” another kiss, to his jaw. “Very,” a third kiss, to his neck. Then Tharn brought his lips up to Type’s ear, to whisper, “Sexy.”

A blush spread slowly across Type’s cheeks. He became shyer and smaller in Tharn’s arms, but smiled happily. Tharn loved getting Type like this, it was the most beautiful contrast to the stern and angry man Type could sometimes be. The fact that he was only ever like this in Tharn’s arms, in the privacy of their home, was so much sweeter. 

Tharn bit at Type’s ear, kissed his way along his jaw, then made his way up to Type’s soft lips to steal a kiss. Type sighed into it as he returned it, closing his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. Shoulders that Tharn’s hands slid upwards to grasp onto. He loved to encase Type in his arms, wrap himself around the other man, claim him and hold him and have him. Type fully belonged to Tharn. That was the way both of them liked it. 

The kiss quickly shifted from soft to hot, as it often did between them. It broke when Type turned his head slightly, practically panting. He hadn’t taken a breath before his lips were claimed by Tharn and he was breathless now. 

“You’re so hot, Type...” Tharn said, feeling a quaking in his chest, all of the love he had for the man in his arms surging through his body. 

Type panted a laugh and opened his eyes just enough to look at Tharn’s face. “You always want my body.”

“I do.” Tharn said, then claimed those lips once more. Type moaned into it, his body going soft in Tharn’s arms and Tharn ate up every moment. He held Type tightly, held him close and firm. His arms were a cage that Type couldn’t escape, that Type didn’t want to escape. One hand reached for the back of Type’s neck, fingers splaying wide, holding him right where Tharn wanted him. In that moment, Tharn tipped his head. 

Type gasped into the kiss and Tharn breathed him in. He stole the breath from Type’s lungs, taking it in. It left Type a little shaken as he pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were blown wide open and he looked at Tharn, panting. Tharn tried to trail after Type’s lips, but couldn’t reach. He blinked his own eyes open and looked at the mystified Type in his lap. 

Both hands raised to hold Tharn’s face, angling him just right, then Type leaned in, tentative at first. He brought his open mouth to Tharn’s, but didn’t kiss him. Instead, he breathed in. He sucked the air from Tharn’s mouth, just a little, as if testing it out, then pulled back to study Tharn’s face. Tharn was a little blown away by the moment, felt breathless in more ways than one. Type, on the other hand, looked hungry, full of lust and want and need. That look in his lover’s eyes never failed to turn Tharn on.

Type decided to try it again. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, pulling air from Tharn, from his mouth, from his throat, from his lungs. Breathing him in, as if he couldn’t breathe on his own. Their lips parted just enough for Type to exhale, overwhelmed by all the air he took in. Tharn didn’t waste the moment, he returned it, stealing Type’s breath from him. The ebb and flow of breath, trading between them, was hot and sensual and intimate and overwhelming. 

Soon it shifted, from sharing breath to hungry kisses. Type kissed Tharn as if he couldn’t get enough of him, of his lips, his mouth, his air, his tongue, his breath. Type wanted to consume it all. His hands held Tharn’s face, his body pressed tightly against Tharn’s, trying to get as close to him as he could in that moment. All at once, it overwhelmed him. Type broke the kiss, but pressed his face against Tharn’s, panting, trembling. 

His shoulders shook and Type seemed to almost forget how to breathe on his own. Tharn ran his hands up and down, slowly over Type’s back, trying to sooth him, bring him back down. When he caught his breath enough to speak, Type lifted himself up and stared down into Tharn’s face, his expression awed. “Why does that feel so good?”

Tharn chuckled, a little breathless himself. He shook his head. “I don’t have the answer.” 

Type studied Tharn, then carefully lifted one hand. He trailed fingertips delicately along the lines of Tharn’s face, over his forehead, down past his temple, tracing his cheek bone in, then out. That ghost of a touch crossed Tharn’s cheek, then his lips. Tharn found himself weak for Type’s touch, the softness of it, the look of adoration in Type’s eyes, the worship in his expression. He whispered, “Type...” 

“Make love to me...” Type replied, his gaze lifting from Tharn’s lips to his eyes. “I want you. All of you.” 

There was no force on earth that could stop Tharn from granting that request. He moved forward on the couch, wound his arms about Type’s hips, then stood, bringing the other man with him. Type hugged onto him and the weight of the other man’s body in Tharn’s arms was pleasant. He loved to carry Type around, loved the fact that he could move him with such ease, the fact that Type seemed to like it too was even better. He pressed his face to Tharn’s neck as they moved towards the bed, carded his fingers through Tharn’s hair, squeezed his hand into the fabric of Tharn’s shirt.

Tharn laid him down on his back in the center of the bed and knelt between Type’s legs. For a little while, he just took in the sight, Type laying there, limbs loose, face relaxed, eyes soft. His shirt had hitched up slightly, showing off a tantalizing sliver of golden skin. Tharn reached for it, reached for his hips, slid his fingers beneath the hem of the shirt, and pushed it upwards, revealing more and more sun-kissed skin beneath pale fingers. Tharn pressed his lips to warm skin, half expecting Type to taste of honey. But he didn’t. He tasted of salt, and skin and something just undeniably Type.

A shiver ran through his lover’s body at those trailing kisses and the hands sliding upward. After pulling the shirt off over Type’s head, Tharn laid down along the length of the other man’s body. He pressed a kiss to the column of Type’s throat, licking gently and reveling in the way it made Type gasp. He moved upwards to claim soft lips in a slow and sensual kiss. It was hot and lingering and full. His tongue searched the inside of Type’s mouth, twisted with his tongue, and tasted him. Soft hums met Tharn’s ears and sent waves of pleasure through him. He pressed his hips down against Type’s and was pleased to hear the hum shift to a soft moan of desire.

Type’s hands were busy, too. They shifted around from Tharn’s hips to his back and upwards, hitching his shirt up as they went. His fingers bent and blunt nails scratched painlessly up the length of Tharn’s back. They stopped every so often, pressing into Tharn’s muscles, pulling him closer, whenever Type was overwhelmed by all of his feelings. He rocked his hips up to meet the pressing of Tharn’s, rolling them slightly, reaching for that friction. 

When his shirt got in the way, Tharn pushed himself up, reached behind his back and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Tharn took a moment to look down at Type, laid out in all his glory. His arms were loose at his sides, his hair slightly disheveled now, and lips kiss swollen. The look in his eyes was calm and serene and Tharn wanted to take a picture. If he pulled out his phone, though, Type would probably get angry. So he just smiled and gazed lovingly down, trying to commit the view to memory.

“What are you looking at?” Type laughed sweetly. He really was in a good mood tonight.

“You,” Tharn answered easily. “You look so beautiful.”

Type rolled his eyes, “You said that already. You need new lines.” Even though Type tried to make the words sound mean or teasing, his little smile gave him away.

“Mm,” Tharn grinned and reached down to gently brush a lock of hair away from Type’s brow. His fingers trailed down the side of his face and Type leaned into the touch. “You are gorgeous, my love. Perfect in every way.”

“Perfect, huh?” Type raised a brow and didn’t seem to believe him.

“Perfect.” Tharn nodded. He leaned down again and kissed Type’s forehead, his nose, his cheek and chin. “Perfect for me.” He looked at Type’s face just in time to see him go shy and blush. It brought a smile to Tharn’s lips and a lightness to his heart. He kissed him again and Type kissed back easily. 

Type wound his arms around Tharn’s neck, hugging him tight and they kissed slowly. There was no need to rush anything right now. Though both of them wanted one another, both of them were hard for each other, it wasn’t about that. Their legs tangled together and arms wrapped around one another. They held on tight and kissed. They breathed each other in, tasted each other’s mouths, and felt the press of one another’s body. 

More than anything, they felt love. Love, warmth, wanting, safety, memories, wishes, and desires. All of it laced together. Tharn was and always would be Type’s safe place. Someone he could count on, lean on, hide behind, and be raised up by. Someone who would love him, cherish him, and keep him safe and warm. Tharn would do anything and everything for Type, to keep him close, to keep him safe, to keep him happy. 

Type would always be himself: fiery, passionate, and hot headed, but diffused by moments of tenderness, warmth, and kindness. That duality, the awareness that he could be bad sometimes but the desire and willingness to make up for it, would always be something Tharn adored about his love, Type. Tharn loved Type not in spite of his faults, but including them. He loved the soft, sweet, shy boy that protected himself with the angry, fierce, loud man. He loved the way Type could drive him wild with desire or make him melt with a soft kiss and a sweet word. 

There were nights when the two of them would have hot, steamy, rough sex, until the neighbors complained, despite how thick they were. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Tonight was slow and gentle. Tharn kissed every inch of Type as he finished undressing him. Tharn stood to undress himself and retrieve condoms and lube from the bedside drawer, and let Type’s gaze travel the length of his body in appreciation. 

When Tharn settled back down on the bed, kneeling between Type’s legs, he trailed his hands all along his lover’s body. Down his stomach, across the outside of his legs, around his knees and then slowly, ever so slowly back up the inside of his thighs. Type’s breath hitched at each light touch and every sure stroke. His stomach fluttered, his muscles twitched. He lulled his head to the side on the pillow and watched Tharn’s every move with half-lidded eyes. Type always looked so lovely like this.

Those sweet eyes closed when Tharn started working his fingers into Type. His face relaxed with the familiar pleasure of it, and he hummed to show he liked it. Tharn kissed the inside of one thigh, then spoke against the now-damp skin, “Does it feel good, my love?”

“Yes,” Type breathed out the word. He rocked his hips in motion with the in and out of Tharn’s fingers. 

More kisses peppered the inside of Type’s thigh and Tharn slid the palm of his hand up and over Type’s shaft. He didn’t grab or stroke it, just offered a bit of pressure for Type to rut up against. He was rewarded with little whimpers and moans of pleasure from Type, and continued to work him open. 

“Enough...” Type gasped at length. He lifted his head and reached for Tharn’s shoulder, tugging him up. “Enough... I ... I want you.” 

Tharn smiled and moved as Type bid. The hand at his shoulder grabbed for the back of his head and Type pulled him down into a kiss, full of want and desire and need. It told Tharn everything he needed to know, that Type was ready and needed more than fingers at this point. 

They kissed until Type broke it off and spoke into his mouth, “Please.”

“I’m right here, my love.” Tharn breathed the words, his mouth still pressed closed to Type’s. He pulled away just enough to get himself ready, then resumed the kiss as he pushed slowly into his lover. One of Type’s legs was hitched up around Tharn’s middle, the other hooked around his hip. Both of his hands clenched in Tharn’s hair and he closed his eyes and moaned long and low as Tharn made his way into him. 

Once settled, fully inside, they took a moment to breathe. Type gave Tharn’s lips lots of little, quick kisses, and his legs locked around Tharn. He gasped against Tharn’s mouth, “Stay... Wait.”

Tharn thought his heart might explode at that moment. It felt good, it always felt good, to be deeply connected to Type like this, but when Type held him still and asked him to stay, it sent him reeling. He felt it in his chest and down through his gut. Type wanted to be connected to him and feel Tharn deep inside of him. So Tharn pressed himself as firmly against Type as he could, kissed his lips, pushed his tongue into Type’s mouth, wrapped his arms tightly around Type’s body. He did everything he could to surround Type, encase him, envelop him. The broken moan that came from Type’s throat told Tharn everything he needed to know. 

This was what Type needed, what he wanted, to be fully possessed by Tharn. He wanted the reminder that Tharn wanted him, completely and absolutely, and loved him, in every single way. He wanted a physical sign, he wanted proof that he was Tharn’s completely. The thought of it nearly overwhelmed Tharn. He broke the kiss, gasping, and maneuvered a hand to hold the side of Type’s face, stroking his cheek. 

“I love you, Type.” Tharn spoke the words in reverence. He pulled slowly out, just a bit, then pushed back in and Type relaxed the vice grip of his limbs around Tharn. 

“Show me,” Type’s breath was shaky, his words barely above a whisper. Tharn kissed him again. 

Each motion after that was slow, smooth, loving. Tharn’s pace may not have been fast, but his thrusts weren’t entirely gentle, either. Type moaned desperately every time he felt Tharn pressed so deeply inside of him. Tharn leaned back, and raised one of Type’s legs up to rest against his shoulder, giving him a better angle to get deeper. His hand stroked along the length of Type’s leg, and he kissed the side of his knee. Tharn’s other hand shifted between touching every inch of Type’s chest and stomach and sides, to holding his shoulder for purchase in another deep thrust. 

Type’s chest was heaving, his head thrown back, his mouth open. Moans and grunts fell from his lips easily between Tharn’s name, “yes,” “more,” “there,” and other broken words. All Tharn wanted to do was make Type feel good, feel loved, feel worshiped and cared for and possessed. Tharn leaned down and dappled kisses along Type’s collarbone, across his throat, and up his neck. It made Type lose his breath all the more. 

“Tharn...” The desperation in Type’s voice signaled how close he was to release and Tharn wasn’t far himself. Type suddenly lifted his head and kissed Tharn’s lips. At the same time, he wound his hand around his own shaft and started stroking. He couldn’t keep up with the kiss at the same time, though, and fell back against the bed, moaning deeply. “Fuck... Tharn, I... I want...”

“Tell me,” Tharn said, barely keeping it together himself. 

Type swallowed hard and opened his eyes, fighting himself for control as he was falling to pieces beneath Tharn. He locked his eyes on Tharn’s and the sheer force of his focus drew all the breath from Tharn’s lungs. Type barely managed to pant out the words. “I want... to come... together...” 

“Fuck...” Tharn gasped, he was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with stimulation and love and Type. Those words were so hot to Tharn. He nodded. “Okay, baby. Okay...” 

Type swallowed again and groaned as he stroked himself. He timed the motions and matched the pace of Tharn’s thrusts, which quickened now. They were both so close, right on the edge. Their bodies were different, but they’d done this before and could do it now. It was what Type wanted, what he needed, and damn if Tharn didn’t want it too. 

Tharn could read Type like a bookL he knew his every move, all his signs, his tells, the way his breathing changed and the way the pitch of his voice changed when he was right about to come. He could play Type like an instrument, his most cherished instrument. He could bring him to the edge and push him over it and send him reeling with pleasure. Tharn knew how to do all of those things for Type. He knew how to do it for himself, as well. 

He watched Type, enjoyed the show, the display, the way Type came apart beneath Tharn, and his hands and his touch and his cock. He listened as Type’s breaths hitched, his pants got shorter and shorter. He tasted the sweat on his skin as he kissed any part he could reach with his lips and tongue. Tharn panted against Type, felt everything build up inside of him, coming to a head and feeling Type inching ever closer as well.

When they came it was intense. All of the muscles in both of their bodies constricting and tightening, before releasing in short bursts. They both huffed and panted in the moment, and Tharn had to plant one hand on the bed to hold himself up, lest he collapse on top of Type. They both started to come down from the release, blood pulsing hard through their veins, hearts beating so hard they could hear it in their ears. The pair let out ragged breaths and went boneless. Tharn carefully pulled out of Type and got rid of the condom in the nearby trash can. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm over Type’s chest. 

Type looked to the side, his hand slowly stroking his now-soft member, his expression dazed and happy. He smiled at Tharn, “I’m a mess now.”

Tharn couldn’t help but laugh. “A beautiful mess.” He shifted closer and swept his fingers through Type’s sweat-damp hair, pushing it back. Type closed his eyes at the touch and sighed happily.

“Do you just think I’m beautiful no matter what?” Type said, his voice was teasing and sleepy.

“I do,” Tharn answered honestly. Type’s eyes opened, as if he wasn’t actually expecting that answer, or maybe any answer. Tharn lifted himself up on one arm and kept stroking his other hand through Type’s hair. “For me, there is no one in the world more beautiful than you.”

Type looked down, for once not shy, but actually thoughtful. It was the same expression he wore when he’d first approached Tharn on the couch. When his gaze lifted again, Type’s eyes were honest and soulful. “Tharn... There is no one for me but you. I... I’ll love only you, for the rest of my life.” 

Moments like this with Type, words like these from Type, were so rare and so beautiful. They felt fragile, yet not, at the same time. The sort of thing you could hold onto tightly and it would stay whole, but if you cut into it, it would break instantly. These moments had the same duality as Type, strong yet fragile. There were no truer words that Type could speak, and the weight of that confession, that promise, was not lost on Tharn. It took his breath away, filled him with love, overwhelmed him with emotion. 

Tharn blinked at Type and smiled. This was the kind of thing that made Tharn fall in love with Type over and over and over again. Before he could find his voice or any words to respond, Type reached out and cupped Tharn’s face. He swept his thumb along Tharn’s cheek, just beneath his eye.

“Cry baby,” Type teased in the softest voice and Tharn laughed wetly. He didn’t even realize he’d started crying.

Tharn pulled Type into his arms and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his head. Type didn’t seem to mind at all, hugging him right back and kissing his chest. “I love you, Type.”

“Mm, good.” Type responded. “Because you made me sore and will have to help me get cleaned up in a few minutes.”

Tharn laughed again, warm and happy and light. He could feel Type’s smile and hear his laughter mingling with his own. “Yes, dear.” 

This was love. Deep and soft, warm and light, full and encompassing, rough edges and winding roads. It was everything and Tharn was thankful everyday that Type was his to love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/618427244021432320)


End file.
